You Would Think a Teen Would Have Normal Problems
by Citrus-DJ
Summary: ...Like zits, boyfriends/girlfriends ,and weight gain. But for Kairi it goes way beyond that, for example she has to keep away from a psycho who is trying to kill her. Contains nasty parts and some Yu-Gi-Oh.
1. The Bloody Sands

I don't own Kingdom Hearts anything else but the basic plot  
  
As wave upon endless wave lapped up against the shore Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were choking it down in a free-for-all pie-eating contest. 'Gee those strawberries look good!' Kairi thought lying on the sand this beautiful sunny Saturday 'But no I cant I'm watching weight. Ohh well.' Kairi wanted to spare her self from any type of contest since her beloved, over competitive keyblade master had slipped through her hands like grains of sand landfall into everlasting darkness. It had been two years, four months, and five days since then.  
Kairi got up to stretch her legs and decided to go converse with Riku. Strolling over that that old musty shed she some how made it through all those thousands of cobwebs. Sliding over the makeshift bridge with the sunlight bouncing of her elegant face. "Wazz up K?' Riku said trying to be cool.  
"Well," Kairi started to say, "Do you have any idea when Sora's coming back?" she mumbled so fast that Riku could hardly understand her.  
"HE'S NEVER COMING BACK I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY!!!!!!" Riku screeched "But you still have me." *Slap* "Ow!" *Slap* "Ow!" *Slap* "Ow!" *Slap* "Ow!" *Slap* "Ow!"  
  
"Sicko!!!!" Kairi accused as ran off to her cozy little home. While Kairi slipped into a deep sleep her dream took a terribly bad twist. Sora and her were eating lemon pie together and Sora wouldn't stop eating! He ate and ate until , POOF, he turned into a pig. Ok so that really wasn't the dream but kind of funny nun the less. (Real Dream) Sora was walking merrily with her along the beach in the beautiful sunset. Soon she realized she was walking all alone. She turned back to a gruesome, Sora head, and eyes still spinning, lay on the blood stained sand. " Not Sora!" Kairi though she had whispered when she sat bolt up in her bed but in fact she yelled so loud even the devil down in hell could have heard it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sora, Sora, Sora." The words of Kairi's outburst echoed meaninglessly of the walls of these realms of shadows.  
"I will never give into the darkness! Not now, not ever!" another voice joined Kairi's fading one. This time it sounded male and it did not come from the outside world.  
"You WILL disembark on this journey so you can do as instructed." Said a cool, collected voice that must have meant he or she was sure it would work while. There were black creatures encircling but all he could see was a glowing brain on all of them.  
"How do you expect me to kill my own daughter?" stuttered the nervous man. "Take these," said the calm man throwing him two rod like metal objects, "I find them just peachy for mass murdering." He cackled evilly as the man saw a glimpse of gold where his left eye should have been.  
  
* * *  
  
All day Kairi had been sobbing in the secret place when someone touched her "Go away Riku."  
"Its ok daddy's got you." came the reply. As the man pulled back his hood to reveal his face Kairi gasped.  
"Father?"  
  
It's a cliffhanger!!! Yea yea yea. Well R/R Thanks 


	2. Dungeon Dice Mons

Citrus Note: The chapter is a bit short but I think this is a good ending. I'm new at writing at fanfiction.com so it's not all that good. All it can  
do is go up!  
  
The man winced, as if a bee had stung him, when he pulled of this hood. Kairi let out a gasp. The last time she had seen this face it was bent on Sora's destruction (talk about your dad not accepting your boyfriend). I was much like a middle aged Riku, same long spiky hair and brilliant blue eyes. Kairi did not think this could have been her father I mean he did not look like her at all.  
Suddenly he dropped to the ground grabbing his head and screaming about the voices in his head. Kairi, half feeling sorry for him and half wanting to get him out of her custody and in to the near psychiatrist's, helped him up. As she was helping the man up Kairi couldn't help but notice the strange chain like bracelet that fell from his pocket. The metal links instead of the usual sliver they were a light blue in color and had but only one charm on it. A hand. She had little time to dwell one this bracelet because the man had snatched it out of her hand his eyes on fire (not seriously but like in anime). "Do not take things that are not yours little girl!" The change in actions startled Kairi so much she fell backwards over a rock covered with moss and landed on her butt. The man started to back her in to a corner. Until she remembered the words of her friend, the gangster, 'carry pepper spray and you can get out of any situation except maybe falling of a cliff but hey, how many is that going to happen.' So any way she reached for her can of pepper spray on her belt lifted it protectively over her head and hit him straight in the eyes.  
The light of the mid-morning sun blinded her for a moment as she exited the cave. She new the pepper spray would not hold him off for long it was the medium strength. Running down the beach she stopped because she heard a clinking sound in her pocket. Reaching in she felt the chain link bracelet she stole for that crazy man and put it on. If only she could reach somewhere safe she could escape the man and as if on command, her hand shot out of the socket and flew up the grabbed onto a cliff pulling her up like a grappling hook. The man was there waiting for her and stabbed her with the sword as she tumbled backwards. Also as if a miracle, the sword cut a hole in the air and she tumbled through it closing up behind her. "No my master please give me another chance. Master Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" Seeing a full-grown man screaming on top of a cliff would be an odd site indeed. And he just kept on screaming all of this being unknown to Kairi.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was the only sound heard in this busting city witch means it was pretty darn loud. Two blond teenagers, one girl one guy, were witnessing the strangest sight. One red dot was falling along side a building with the name KaibaCorp on the side.  
"It's a bird I tell ya. A really big really red bird!" The boy argued.  
"You nit wit that's a girl idiot." She shot back  
"Bird"  
"Girl"  
Bird"  
"Girl  
"Bird"  
"Fine then we'll just have to ask your little birdie friend when it gets down here now won't we?" The girl asked sarcastically.  
"If its not splatted half way across battle ci-" He was cut short on account of the "bird" had fallen on top of him. Kairi got off and asked him he was ok.  
"He'll be fine he has a very thick skull Joey does." She said knocking on his head." By the way my name is Mai Valentine and this is Joey numskull."  
"Go Penguin Soldier attack now!" Came a voice around the corner followed by a round of yells.  
"Sounds like a battle but the tournament is already over." Mai noted, "Let's go check it out!" As soon as they rounded the corner a die hit Joey square in the forehead knocking him off balance. A boy with long black spiky tied up with a sweatband came up.  
"Wheeler!!!!!!! What are you doing here I thought you were supposed to meet Yugi and Tea an hour ago?" he accused, "And who are you? You don't look like you come from around here."  
"Sorry Duke," Mai said, "This is Joeys little birdie Kairi. Looks like your game is a big success huh?"  
" I'll tell you the whole story over lunch my treat."  
  
* * * "Sometimes Joey can be a real pain in the a-" started a girl with shoulder length brown hair but got her mouth covered by a very short boy with three colored hair. I wonder how he got his hair to be yellow, black, and pink? He point at some 10-year-old children who were just about the same size as him. " She means pain in the aardvark of course!" He covered. " That was a close one Tea."  
"Thanks Yugi," she said bending down to get eye level," You're a great friend. But where is JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop interrupting! Mai Screamed.  
"Well anyway, Kaiba decided that it was time that battle city needed a new kick since so many people were leaving now that the tournament is over," Duke started, "He had previously heard about the game of Dungeon Dice Monsters I played against Yugi and decided that would be perfect."  
"And now you're rolling in dough baby!" Joey interrupted  
"Joey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all yelled at the same time as their waiter came out of the kitchen. They were all taken back because they had not even ordered yet. He was a man with long silver Down to about his waist tied back in a ponytail with a bandana the top. He only had one real eye and the other one was made of gold. He had already started to pass out plates when Kairi said, "How do you know what we were going to order?" as he but a double bacon cheeseburger in front of Joey.  
"Pegasus!" Joey and Mai said together  
"Who?" Came Duke and Kairi's reply  
"Please call me Crawford."  
"That gold eye he has lets him read peoples mind or something like that" Joey told them, "Must make being a waiter a whole lot easier! Well we gotta go find Yug and Tea. See ya Cradaddy!" They all pack up their food and set out to find Yugi and Tea.  
  
* * *  
  
" I promise you master, I will get those earrings. But why do you want them so bad?" Said Kairi's father bowing down before someone in a throne.  
"My slaves should not pay any mind to what I want. It's not your place! Just get the earrings!!"  
  
Citrus Note: Who could this strange man be? Who is Kairi's father and is he telling the truth? And what earrings? Oh well think on your own time.  
Do you just love me for leaving you with a cliffhanger every time? 


End file.
